Strike of Phantom Academy
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: Lucy is going to a new school, there is a girl that thinks that she is a rival against loke's love. Gajeel's school tries to destroy fairy tail academy, but all the students rebel.  Pls note that this is non magic vers.
1. Alone

**Strike of Phantom Acedemy**

**Chapter one: Alone**

"I hope you enjoy your time here." Headmaster makarov said, "Me too." Lucy was nervous about her first day at a new school. "Your teacher will be Gildarts, I hope you can get along with your new teacher and classmates." Makarov said while gulping down his giant cup of coffee.

From the outside, there were three boys walking past the headmaster's office. "Oi, loke. What do we have for third period?" Gray asked while rumaging through his bag.

The one with ginger hair stopped and pressed his ear to the door, "A new girl you say?" The guy with ginger hair leaned on the door to eavesdrop. Then he fell through the suddenley opened doors squashing the tiny headmaster.

"Busted..." He said to himself, he looked up and saw a girl with blond hair standing next to his teacher. "DETENTION! DETENTION! DETENTION!" Makarov ranted at loke once he got off him.

Makarov stormed out of his office and left gildarts with lucy and loke, "Hi my name is loke, wanna date?" Loke purred.

Lucy picked up her bag and dragged it behind her, "I have never been rejected by a girl! Never!" Loke still had hope that he can pick lucy up. "Just give up loke, she's tenser than she looks." Gildarts patted his back.

Lucy walked into her classroom, gildarts waved at her once she entered she ignored him and walked next to him.

Gildarts cleared his throat and said, "This is our new stundent, lucy heartfilia. Say hi to-" Lucy walked to an empty seat and table and took a seat next to loke before gildarts could finish what he was saying.

**3rd Period**

Lucy walked to the girl's changing room and put down her bag at the empty corner of the changing room, the other corner was stuffed with her classmates.

"You should go talk to her." Mira said while unbuttoning her shirt and nudging levy in the rib, "I'll try!" Levy was already done changing so she walked over to the lone blonde.

Lucy unbuttoned her shirt, when she took it off there was a huge bruise on her stomach. "Where did you get that from?" Levy stared at her bruise, lucy grabbed her shirt and tried to cover it. When she touched it she whined.

"You really should go to the nurse." Levy said in a worried voice. "I'm fine, leave me alone." Levy's face was covered in concern from seeing all the bruises on her stomach.

Lucy put on her sports shirt and pants, levy walked back to mirajane and erza.

"You see something wrong levy?" Class president erza said, "She had bruises all over her stomach! She looke like she was tortured...".

Lucy walked past the chattering girls, lucy walked out of changing room and to the indoor gym. Loke walked out of his possy of girls surrounding him, "Hi lucy." Loke held her hand and she jerked her hand away.

A minute later the girls from her class went out from the changing room, for some reason levy couldn't stop eyeing lucy with worrired eyes.

Gildarts walked ina blew his whistle, "Today we are doing self defence. Garnessa, why don't you demonsrate with lucy." Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up along with a girl with black hair and ponytail.

Gildarts threw a bamboo stick at both of the girls, they both caught it easily. "You may begin...", "You will never have loke." Garnessa took a fighting stance and twirled her stick.

"Who would want to date that playboy, besides idiots like you.", "OH! IT'S ON NOW!" Garnessa ran towards lucy and brought her stick down, lucy easily blocked it.

"That all you got?" Lucy teased, "I'VE GOT EVEN MORE FOR IN STORE FOR YOU!" Garnessa swung the stick at lucy, lucy did a backwards somersault and stuck garnessa at the nerve.

Garnessa fell to the floor, lucy held the stick over her head to swing it down on her just in case she stood up and fought.

"Give up?" Lucy said, "NEVER!" Garnessa jumped back up and swung at lucy wildly.

"Girl vs Girl, the worse vs you could ever have." Gray said in fear, "Oh god, garnessa's bleeding, and lucy is fine." Natsu pointed at the two girls. "Garnessa is in girl's fighting team, she's the leader. She's beaten guys twice her size, and yet she's being battered by the new girl?" Jellal tried to look away from the two fighting girls.

Garnessa struck lucy at the stomach, right on her bruise. Lucy coughed out some blood, she stood up again and ran towards garnessa. She striked for her face, she hit her cheek, lucy created a giant, clean cut on her cheek.

"Enough! Enough!" Gildarts ran in and separated the raged girls.

"THIS BITCH DESERVES TO DIE!" Garnessa pushed gildarts out of the way and struck lucy in the stomach again.

Lucy coughed out even more blood than before, lucy lost her balance. Loke stood up ran lucy, he caught her. Loke helped her up, she pushed him away.

"Loke, take lucy to the infirmary, the first aid kit isn't enough to last the two of them." Gildarts said while getting the first aid kit from the wall.

Loke carried lucy, "Don't carry me." Lucy said in a stern voice, "But you're hurt.", "I don't give a crap.".

Lucy got out his hold and leaned against the wall for support, loke offered to help lucy, but she just turned him down.

Loke opened the doors of the infirmary and let her walk in slowly, "My, what happened here?" The school nurse poluschka said while getting the disinfectant. She put it on the table and looked at lucy. Then she looked at loke.

"GET OUT! I HATE PERVERTS!", "I'M NOT!" Loke said while running away from the pastel pink haired nurse with a broom in her hands.

Polushka came back later with her hair in a mess and blood on the broom, she tied it back into a neat bun.

"Now, let's see your wounds." Polushka saw blood coming from her stomach, "Let's see what's underneath." She said while lifting lucy's shirt, her eyes widened and she rolled the shirt down.

"Where did you get those wounds?" She said curiously, "I'd rather not tell." Lucy said.

"Lift your shirt up." Polushka said while getting 3 rolls of bandages. Lucy rolled her shirt up and let the nurse treat her wounds.

**Lunch time**

Lucy sat alone at her table, staring out of the window. Gildarts was walking towards her, "Do I have dentention for nearly killing that air head?", "No, I argued on your behalf. Anyways you should go to the canteen and mingle." Gildarts said with a apple in his hands.

"I'd rather stay here." Lucy was starting at the window once gildarts walked out of the classroom. Once gildartz got out garnessa followed by loke's normal possy behind her, "What do you want?" Lucy was ready to defend herself against garnessa.

"One tip newbie, don't ever go near loke again. Or I will personally deal with you...", "As if I would ever want to date that idiot.".

"You've crossed the line now, how dare you say so of my boyfriend!", "Is he your imaginary boyfriend?" Lucy said in a sarcastic tone.

"SHUT UP!" Garnessa turned around and threw a punch at her, suddenly a iron pipe blocked the punch from lucy's face.

Garnessa let out a cry of pain, she looked up and saw "C-Class president erza!" She said in a horrified tone. "Leave her alone." The scarlet haired woman said. "Hmm! I'm just giving her some school surivival skills! Girls! Let's go!" Garnessa walked out with her possy of girls.

"You ok?" The scarlet haired woman asked while stuffing her iron pipe into her shirt, "I'm fine." Lucy looked out the window blankly again .

"You want to join us in the caferteria? And by the way, i'm erza scarlet.", "Nice to meet you and no.", "Suit yourself." Erza walked away from the bandaged blonde and to the caferteria to meet her friends.

**Cafeteria**

"Here's your strawberry cake my love!" Jellal said playfully while handing erza her cake.

"Thank you." Erza picked up her spoon and started eating, "How did it go?" Mira asked. "She's even more intense than me." Erza mumbled through a mouthfull of strawberry cake.

"She's hiding something..." Levy poked at her sushi with chopsticks, "We can't be nosing into other people's business!" Mirajane yelled at levy. "But-", "NOT ALLOWED!" Mira and erza yelled.

Note: Guess what has a ominous red glow, is a liquid and it's salty, plz review ur guess. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.


	2. Phantom

**Strike of Phantom Academy**

**Chapter 2: Phantom**

**After school**

Lucy was walking home alone, lucy was was studing the wounds on her stomach. "You like those marks I gave you? Why not I give you more?".

Lucy turned around and her face was drenched in fear, "G-Gajeel!", "Miss us?" Gajeel said.

"Hurry up and get the money, gajeel kun. Juvia needs to buy a new dress.", "My pleasure." He leapt towards lucy and pinned her down. "Where's the dough?", "YOU ALREADY GOT ALL OF MY FATHER'S MONEY! I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE!" Lucy was shaking in fear.

"Lies." Gajeel tightened his grip to make lucy scream, "Stop it!" A high pitch voice yelled. "Huh?" Gajeel turned his head and saw a small girl with blue hair, "Leave her alone!" The blue haired girl yelled. "Stay out of this!" Lucy yelled while struggling out of his grip.

"You heard the girl." There was a voice from a alley, it came out. Erza said while pulling out her iron pipe from her shirt, "My girlfriend is going to kick your butt!" Chibi jellal said while hiding behind erza.

"I am not going to repeat myself again, release lucy.", "Make me." Gajeel tightened his grip again, lucy let out another scream and tears started to form in her eyes. She let one slide down.

Erza, outraged. Ran towards gajeel and brought down the pipe on his head with all her strength. Then she turned juvia and whacked her on the same spot, both of them was immediatley OKed.

"That's my girlfriend!" Jellal said in a proud voice, "She took them out in 2 hits..." Levy was scared of erza and her fighting skills. Suddenly she saw jellal drooling, she looked towards where he was looking.

(He was looking at erza stuff the pipe in her shirt.)

"DON'T LOOK!" Levy leaped on him and covered his eyes until she was done, erza brushed her skirt and spat at the members of phantom lord. "You asked for it." Erza walked towards the silently sobbing girl.

"You ok?" Erza offered a hand to help lucy up, she took it. "I'm scared..." Jellal and levy looked at each other in confusion. "Let's take you to my place." Erza, jellal and levy walked back to erza's house.

"You seriously think you should date garnessa after that?" Gray was worried if a fight broke between the two again. "Hell no! I like lucy!" Loke yelled at gray.

"I knew it!", the two boys yelped in surprise. "Gotcha!" Natsu put his arms around the two. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" Loke and gray yelled at him. When a fight was about to start between gray and natsu, loke saw lucy crying and her wrists were bruised.

"Wait right here." Loke said to gray and natsu while following lucy, erza, jellal and levy.

**Heaven Tower**

"I'M HOME!" Erza kicked the door down and gestured everyone to go in, "You sure that nobody will notice that you kicked the door down?" Lucy asked. "My uncle doesn't mind, and the landlord is scared of me." Erza said while getting some strawberry cake from the fridge.

From the outside loke was scaling towards her window from the walls, "Why did erza have to live on the 5th floor?" Loke yelled and yelled and yelled and then he lost his balance. "Crap!" He gripped on to a piece of vine on the building. "Phew!" Loke said while wiping a drop of sweat from his face.

"Come into my room." Erza opened the door to her room, it had pink wallpaper with crossbows pattered everywhere and there were dolls of the great titania on her bed. There was a study desk with a laptop on it and books on it's shelves. And on the wall was photostrips and sticky picts of her and jellal.

Lucy took a seat on her bed and held one of her many dolls, "You a titania fan from fiore?"

(Fiore is a game)

"No, no, no! She is titania!" Jellal said. "Really?" Lucy stared at her in amazment. "You play fiore?" Erza said while lying down on her bed. "Yes." Lucy answered. "You need some ice?" Erza asked while pointing at her wrists, lucy looked at them. Erza walked to the mini fridge next to her bed. Erza tossed a ice pack at her.

"Why were those phantom kids bothering you?" Erza said while closing the fridge. Jellal and levy sat down beside lucy and erza.

"I was a heiress the heartfilia family.", "The richest family in the country?", "We were, but phantom tricked us to giving all our money to them. My dad blamed me, he kicked me out. Now I live my own life..." Lucy wiped a tear from her eye.

All of them stayed silent until erza opened her mouth to speak. "You can stay with me if you want to." Erza said, "You don't mind?" Lucy said.

"Of course not! You're my friend!" Erza yelled, "F-Friend?" Lucy was surprised that erza saw her as a friend. "Of course! You have all of us!" Erza hugged her, "Let's go to your place and get your stuff!" Erza stood up and froze.

"LOKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON US!" Erza yelled at loke, he was so surprised he lost his grip.

"Loke!" Lucy pushed erza out of the way and caught his hand, but lucy was leaning so far that she fell. "My shades!" Loke leaned even further and caught his glasses. "You're about to die and you care about you're stupid glasses!" Lucy was using one hand to keep her underwear from showing.

"I'm not letting you fall!" Erza grabbed lucy by the ankle, she was pulling her back then she stepped on her plate with strawberry cream from her strawberry cake and slipped. Jellal's instincts made him leap forward and he caught erza's hand. "Gotcha!".

Jellal pulled in erza, then erza pulled up loke and lucy. "What the hell were you doing spying on us? Loke?" Erza's voice sounded threatening but loke kept his lips shut. "I'm sorry ok?" Loke tried to look away, "SORRY DOESN'T EVEN PUT IT!" Erza whacked loke with a 250 page magazine.

"I was just worried about lucy..." Loke said while rubbing the bump erza's magazine gave him, lucy started blushing.

"We should leave the two alone." Levy pushed erza and jellal out of the room, and slammed the door behind her.

"I heard about you and phantom at the window, I can protect you from those jerks from phantom.", "Why would you?" Lucy said while rubbing her wrists.

"Because I love you." Loke held her hands, but this time she didn't jerk away. From the outside, erza, jellal and levy were eavesdropping.

"But, aren't you dating garnessa?" Lucy said while looking away to hide her blushing face, "I'm breaking up with her, because... You know..." Loke said while leaning in. Loke and lucy's faces were only centermetres apart, "Y-You would?".

**Outside Heaven Tower**

"That boyfriend stealer, lucy heartfilia..." Garnessa took a seat on a bench in front of heaven tower, erza's home.

"But's she's not even trying to take him." One of the girls in loke's possy said. "But still he likes her." Garnessa said.

"Garneesa! Look!" The girls all pointed at the window on the 5th floor and garnessa looked up. Garnessa saw that loke and lucy were hugging. Her face was red in anger, garnessa stood up and walked away.

"Revenge..."

Note: The answer is... KIMCHI NOODLE SOUP! (I made the question up in the first place is because I was typing and eat noodles so yeah)


End file.
